U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,195 discloses a blade for an edge cutter. The blade has a central fastening region from which two arms extend outward. The outer sections of the arms are formed in a shovel-shaped manner and extend away from the fastening region of the blade.
DE 297 09 152 U1 discloses a blade for a lawn edging machine which has outwardly projecting arms that are bent out of the fastening plane. When this blade is used with a furrow cutter, that edge of the furrow that faces the furrow cutter extends in an inclined manner in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,219 B1 shows a blade for a furrow cutter. The blade is configured as a frame structure and has a comparatively complex structure.